jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Asari
Biography at a Glance 'Mercedes the Politician' Mercedes currently serves as the Imperator of the Dark Legion of Byss and the Consul of the Byss Council, and is well regarded by the planet's inhabitants to be the ruling Queen of Byss. She has always remained the Dark Lord Nexus' right-hand woman, and tends to the planet's needs in his absense as an executor of his authority. 'Appearance' With a lean and toned physic, Mercedes stands a little taller than 1.8 meters (5"9) and weighs roughly 59 kilos (130lbs). Her eyes are a sharp and enthralling blue, and her hair is a deep brown and falls past to her breasts. Now in a position of authority, Mercedes is often dressed in lavish gowns and jewelery. Often called "The Queen of Byss", she assures she is dressed the part. When involved with council matters, her wardrobe is toned down to form-fitted black robes. She is never without grace and style. 'Weapons' *'Light Saber '(Violet Blade) Given to her by her Master, Lord Nexus, after her first Kill. Mercedes was a rare case, and was never granted a "Darth" title. Refusing to graduate from apprenticeship, she has pledged her life to serve her Master and has insisted she keep the apprentice blade. *'Various Blades' Given her previous line of work, Mercedes had to learn her way around melee weapons pretty quick, and grew up carrying knives. On various missions, she brings what knives she sees fit, but had no real preferred blade. 'Force Powers' Mercedes was slow to grasp her use of force powers and took far more wuickly to weapons, however '' *Force Push/Pull (core) *Force Speed (core) *Force Concealment (core) *Force Sense (core) *Force Jump (core) *Telepathy (core) *Telekinesis (core) *Force Barrier (universal) *Force Lightening (darkside) 'Family''' (As she knows them) *'Lux Asari ''' Daughter.'' *'Garrus Asari 'Son. *'Mona Asari ' Mother. Deceased. *'Jena ' Aunts. Works on Honoghr. '' *'Daria Shaewe''' Aunt. Presumed Alive. *'Amarina Shaewe ' Who knows? *'Alisha Mercotti ' Cousin. Works on Honoghr. Storyline 'A Childhood to Forget' Born to a nineteen year old prostitute in the underworlds of Coruscant, Mercedes had the odds stacked against her from the get-go. Given the circumstances, her mother tried her best to do right by her daughter, but with a substance abuse problem and graveyard hours, Mercedes spent much of her childhood alone and caring for the family of two herself. At the tender age of nine, Mona's spice addiction took a giant toll on her daughter. Without the funds to get her next hit, she gladly offered her daughter's virginity to the local Drug Lord in exchange for a small supply. This moment was the turning point in her daughter's life, and remained the her biggest source of rage for years. At the onset of puberty, Mercedes began acting out against her mother by running away and finding refuge with older male 'sponsors'. These escapades would often only last a few months, before returning home and giving in to helping her mother. Growing into her age early, Mercedes began her own escort service part-time to fuel her party habits. By twenty-one, she was marketing herself as a female escort and entertainment artist with a strong clientele base. 'A New Start' At the age of twenty-four, while celebrating the completion of one of her most high-profile contracts on Byss, Mercedes had a run-in with a local group of thugs. Being held at blaster-point, she was saved by the Dark Lord Nexus after unwittingly sharing the evening with him. Because of this, she owes Nexus her life. With this debt, the Dark Lord saw the opportunity to teach her the ways of the Sith, and took her on as an apprentice. Mercedes instantly took to the Sith philosophy taught by Lord Nexus and was a quick learner. Being cold and calculating by nature has given her the control over her emotions and actions that many Sith lack. After a year of strict training on Byss, Lord Nexus brought her back to her home planet for what he called an essential test of her abilities. During routine training, he had caught a glimpse of the traumatic events in her life, and chose to bring her to Coruscant to face her demons. There, she used her natural talents to lure in the man who had stripped her of her innocence and put an end to his life. After her first kill, and one in the chaos following, Mercedes took it upon herself to visit her mother. Nexus, having foreseen this, tipped her mother off on her impending death and gave her one last high. Despite the difficulty in seeing Mona fully aware of her fate, Mercedes did what she had to and ended her mother's misery. Shortly before she died, Mona mentioned having two force-sensitive sisters, Daria and Jena Shaewe. Mercedes' curiosity was piqued, and she made note to seek out these members of her family tree. 'Old Habits Die Hard' For personal business, Mercedes was brought along to Kiffu with her Master. There, she met Mastershade Jiro Shale, leader of the Kiffar Guardians. When left to her own devices by Lord Nexus, she seduced the Mastershade and through doing so got her first real feeling of worth within an intimate situation. Within that one night they spent together, Mercedes begun a struggle with her emotions, and just when she was going to step into that unexplored region of herself, Jiro Shale was stuck down by a successful assassination attempt. In fear that the Mandalorians on Kiffu would suspect foul play on her part, Mercedes fled the planet leaving the door to her humanity ajar. After the abrupt death of her weekend companion, Mercedes took to Coruscant for some much needed downtime and to plan her search for her master. In the process, she found word that a "Jena Shaewe" and her daughter were working on Honoghr through a magazine. Though this information intrgued her, she lay it aside in favour of some R&R. Enjoying the ambiance of the Outlander club, a frustrated Arcanus Sunstrider made her acquaintance. Upon discovering his Jedi roots, Mercedes decided to post-pone her search in favour of a little fun. Soon after the evening became private, Mercedes let her 'darkside' slip, and Arcanus put the pieces together.This would be her first face-to-face encounter with a Jedi, and the situation would be won over by Sunstrider's lapse and indulgence in the passion of a strange Sith. The two parted with little word shared, and would never reconnect. From Coruscant, she made her way back to Byss only to discover that Lord Nexus had not checked in during their time apart. Thinking perhaps his quest related to his involvement with the Dark Tide, she left home for Manaan. Her 'Ice Queen' attitude did not make for a warm introduction with two of the factions other Lords, and she was quickly put in her place by Vale Kinshasa and Lord Iniquitous. Luckily for her, she managed to win over Kinshasa with some smart moves, and the two begun their infamous game of 'Cat and Mouse'. 'Family Matters' Her trip to Manaan brought more romantic liasons for Mercedes. Quickly, Vale Kinshasa had stolen her affection and the two we a whirlwind of poorly thought out love. The affair was brief before Mercedes learned that her Lord Nexus had returned and would be joining the Dark Tide in their fight against the Dark Jedi Order. With Vale leaving her side to join them, she was once again leaft to her own devices. With both men in her life gone to war, Mercedes resolved to investigate the lead on Honoghr and perhaps find her missing family, thinking it would be a much needed distraction. Upon her arrival, she made an appointment with one Dr. Alicia Mercotti, believing her to be her Maternal cousin. The Good Doctor quickly introduced Mercedes to her mother Jena, and their relative Amerina. Both warm, and welcoming, they recounted the tales of Mercedes' own mother and reinforced that as family, they would always be a welcoming resource. In the meeting, Mercedes learned more than she could have imagined about her family lines, including one very large expansion; she would be expecting twin children. Not only was the discovery a worrisome shock, but the estimate dated the Jedi from Coruscant, Arcanus Sunstrider, to be the father, and not her current lover. Panicked about the reaction she would recieve from both Vale and her Master, she decided the best decision for the safety of both herself and her unborn would be to betow the honor of fatherhood to Kinshasa. Confident in her relationship with the Dark Tide Lord, she was certain he would protect her should her Master turn against her. Alone and in fear, Mercedes returned to Byss to await her fate. If her Master returned first, she knew there would be Hell to pay. Thankfully, it was Vale Kinshasa who returned to her bloody from battle. Seeing him in such a state, she nursed him back to health. With their newly stregnthened bond, Mercedes broke the news of her pregnancy to Vale. Thinking them his own, (and with mercy letting him make that conclusion himself) he quickly jumped on board with the idea of starting a family and they lived happily ever after...for, like, a few months. 'The Mother of Byss' Both Mercedes Asari and Vale Kinshasa are fiery individuals, and soon after their commitment to parenthood, tempers began to flare. While in an epic battle of wills, Mercedes decided to cut him deep by sharing the truth. Discovering that his love had lied to him about the orgins of their children, Vale left Asari in a fit of rage. Lord Nexus had not returned to Byss since they were seperated on Kiffu, and Mercedes assumed the roles of Imperator of the Dark Legion, and Consul of the Byss Council. Together, with Nexus' exsisting group of officials, Merces Asari brought a new era to the people of Byss. Prosperity seemed boundless, the people were a priority, civil unrest was quenched, and global industry boomed. Quickly, the bulging Mercedes was dubbed "The Mother of Byss", and considered to be the ruling Queen of the planet by it's inhabitants. 'Unlocking the Future and the Power Within' At the end of her eight month gestation, The Dark Lord Nexus returned to Byss to find her ripe with the twins. YADDA YADDA TORTURE Yadda yadda kids born BOARDS NEED TO BE FIXED 'Motherhood and Her Reign ' Awknowledging her inability to overthrow her Master due to her dedication, Mercedes has chosen to retain her apprentice status and devote her life to Nexus' cause by serving him as an executor of his authority and as ruler of Byss. In this role, she has been able to raise her children and with the help of the Legion, train them to be powerful in the force. OOC Mercedes Asari is written by a Canadian woman dabbling in her early twenties. She is a cosmetics specialist who's love of Star Wars came a little late in the game. Her interest in writing and fan fiction of varying degrees came at a young age, and she has been writing regularly for the last nine years. Alternative characters on JvS written by the same author include Alice Cousland (force sensitive hacker), Wrex Meller (glitterstim addict, and righteous mechanic), Ni'Moira Kale (a Hapan virgin), and Fluffy (vornskr alpha female). She is also writing both of Mercedes' children, Lux and Garrus. On January 12, 2011, Mercedes was Chat-married to the writer of Dav Man'Sell. The listed reasons included her being ridiculously attractive, undeniably lovable, and deserving of excessive relations of an adult nature. It is said that the couple didn't leave the Honeymoon suite for three months. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sith Category:Assassins